


The Throne

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson finds himself kneeling in front of Dena again as she sits on her throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throne

“Haven’t been on my knees in front of this throne for a while.” Samson scanned the room for any possible voyeurs. 

“Miss it?” Dena smiled as she lounged across the arms of the throne.

“I only miss what came after my judgement. Tell me Inquisitor, were you thinking about how you’d take me in my cell once you passed judgement? Were you wondering if I’d resist you or if I’d just accept it because you’re the Inquisitor, because you’re a beautiful woman?” Samson’s husky voice echoed through the empty throne room. 

“Beautiful you say. So you noticed?” Dena sat up straight in the seat.

“Of course I noticed, one would be a fool not to. I am many things girl, but I ain’t no fool.” 

“That remains to be seen.” Dena pyramided her fingers and watched him shift uncomfortably on his knees.

“Was there a time, while you sat there so smugly, where you thought your breasts would be heavy with milk for the babe we made? That every day and night your cunt would ache for me, that you’d hunger for me? That you’d ever know what my seed tasted like, how it felt dripping down your chin or your thighs? Did you, girl?” Samson growled as he watched _his_ Inquisitor shift in her seat. “Look at you girl,” Samson stood and started to walk towards her. “you’re red, redder than any lyrium I’ve ever tasted.” This time Samson was close, close enough to kiss her, but he didn’t go for her lips. He leaned in towards her ear and whispers, “And you’re sweeter than any red I’ve tasted.” He drags his fingers up her thighs, just the right amount of pressure to turn her aggressive. “Should’ve tied my hands girl.”

Dena was on fire, she wanted to do this in the throne room, that was their plan, her plan, but she never thought he’d take control so quickly. She should’ve known better. He was right, she should’ve tied his hands. “Watch your tone with me, Samson.” She sat up straight, swatting his hand away.

“So, the kitten finally meows.” he teased.

“Get back on your knees, templar.” she snapped. Her eyes narrowed as he smirked at her.

Samson began to walk back to the bottom of the steps when she stopped him.

“Not there, here. Get on your knees in front of me.”

Samson turned slowly, a wicked grin on his face, he knew what was going to happen. 

“You see Samson, I could always take you for your word when you say I taste sweeter than any red you’ve ever tasted, but I need to _feel_ as if you’re telling the truth.” She began to undo the laces on her breeches. She focused on his lips, she loved his lips, and his tongue, especially his tongue. He coughed as she slipped her hands into her breeches and dipped her slender fingers into her sex. She fucked herself as he looked on. Her head tilted back, her clit was swollen and sensitive. She focused on her clit, rubbing in, while grinding on the throne. 

“Samson, come and take care of me.” She moaned.

“So, you think that because _you’re the mighty_ Inquisitor that I’m going to listen to you?”

“No, but you can’t pass up a good meal when it’s offered to you Raleigh.” She sighed.

Samson licked his lips in anticipation as he watched her remove her breeches.

“Come, Raleigh” she beckoned.

“Aye, girl, it will be you that will be coming when I’m done.” He watched as her breeches fell to the ground. He moved closer and grabbed her legs pulling her closer to the edge of her stone throne. He ran his tongue along her thigh, she gasped upon contact. The warmth and wetness of his tongue was rivaled by that of her sex. Slowly he teased his way up, nipping her inner thigh as he went. He felt her fingers run through his hair, felt her pushing him closer to his prize.

“Raleigh. Creators, get on with it.” She bit her lip. 

Samson laughed, his breath ghosting over her sex. He softly pressed his lips against her sex. She loved it rough, they both did, but when he was gentle it was as if she was flying. It was different, but a good different. Her cheeks flushed as he caressed her thighs, but still he refused to slip his tongue in her. A kiss here, a kiss there, but nothing more. She squirmed in her throne, much like she did on the day she judged him. But her squirming was that one of facing a man that she couldn’t understand, a man that only made her uncomfortable because of what wrongs she saw him commit. Now the same man made her squirm in a whole different way. She tightened her grip on his hair, she pulled as she felt his tongue languidly roll over her folds. She let out a sharp gasp, it felt amazing.

Samson relished in the fact that he was working her up, that she was so wanting of him. He licked her slowly, savoring all her pleasure. He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders and finally buried his face within her.

“Raleigh!” 

Samson moaned into her sex as his tongue rolled over her clit. He flicked it with his tongue, laughing as she whimpered. He slipped a finger into her sex waiting for her response before he slipped in another one. He crocked his fingers, pressing against he spot. “You taste amazing kitten.”

Her toes curled, she could feel herself getting closer, she tightened around his fingers and let out little whimpers with each bend of his fingers. 

“Raleigh, I’m coming.”

“Not yet you’re not.” he growled. Samson stands up and works at his belt. He lets his breeches slip down his legs.

“Mmm, I see you’re not wearing any smalls, Raleigh.”

“What can I say, you’re a bad influence.” Samson pulled her closer, smashing his lips against hers hungrily. She threw her head back and arched her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and bit into her neck. “Ready?” Samson growled.

“Always.” 

Samson sheathed himself within her, slowly at first, he wanted them both to savor the moment. “How about we go a bit faster, maybe harder?”

“How about you stop asking and start fucking?”

Samson let out a hearty laugh, which echoed through the throne room. “So pushy, Inquisitor.” He squeezed her ass as he pounded into her. She bucked against his thrusts. She hissed as his nails dug into her round ass and wrapped her arms around his neck as she screamed out his name. The halls rang with the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other, with their moans and screams.

He could feel her about to come, her muscles squeezed his shaft and her teeth pierced his skin. “I’m coming.”

“I know kitten.” He growled, nipping at her earlobe.

She felt the the rush of pleasure surging through her lithe, yet muscular form. Her body went limp as she came down from her orgasm, but neither were finished. She rolled her hips against his, her smile wanting and promising. 

“Come for me, Raleigh Samson.” she licked his neck, every bead of sweat swept up by her tongue.

“Turn around.” He whispered in her ear. He pulled out reluctantly, just enough to let her turn around. 

She hunched over the seat of the throne and sighed out when she felt him part her ass. She swayed her ass side to side, enticing him. He slapped her ass hard, “Stop moving.” He pressed against her folds, once again slowly, but once he entered his niceties ceased. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust deep inside her.

He threw his head back as he emptied his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, his hands moving up her body to her breasts. He squeezed her nipples, he played with them as he kissed the back of her neck.

“Creators, that was amazing.” she sank to her knees. Samson laughed.To see her almost helpless on the floor amused him. She almost always had the upper hand on him, but when it came to sex, he always came on top. Sure, it was all her plan, all the times she wanted to be on the bottom, to be dominated, but it was him that made it so she could barely walk afterwards.

“You need help, kitten?” He offered his hand.

“Can you sit with me?” she sounded as if she was crying.  
“Sure, kitten. Are you okay?” Samson moved a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

“I just want you to hold me.” she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Anything for my Inquisitor.” Samson held her close. “I love you, Dena.”

“I love you too, Raleigh.”

“Eventually, we’ll have to get dressed again and go back to your room.”

“Our room.” she corrected him.

“Yes, our room.” He turned her face towards him and gently pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
